Living a Lie
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: Chloe heads to Gotham after she divorices Oliver, she and her son Justin start a new life without heroes until Bruce returns.Can Chloe keep herself out of danger and will she go back to helping heroes?
1. Breakfast with Justin

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Chloe Sullivan poked her head into her son's room, he was the spitting image of her husband Oliver Queen. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered why she had left Star City and Oliver behind, she and Oliver had gotten a legal divorice after she had seen him with Dinah in a compromising position.

She had moved to Gotham almost immediately afterwards via Superman express, of course Justin had been asleep. She slowly approached Justin's side and sat down on the bed, her hand gently tousled his hair. "I love you." She whispered before getting up and slowly leaving his room.

When she reached the hall, she leaned against the wall she had been grateful that she had received enough money from the divorice to buy her own apartment. She had an interview with the editor of the _Gotham Post_ the next day, she was also grateful that there was a school for her son to go too.

She hoped that she had left the world of superhero's behind, and seeing as how Gotham had no heroes to her understanding maybe she could start over. Her cell phone rang and Chloe pulled it out of her pocket, she smiled when she saw the caller i.d., _Lois Lane_. She smiled and opened it, "So did you get it? I thought you might need something blue." She asked.

She could almost hear Lois smile back, "I did, just in time thanks cuz wish me luck." Lois said sounding excited. Chloe tried not to cry, "Luck." She said and then Lois hung up. She slowly put the cellular back into her pocket, after three years Lois and Clark were finally going to get married.

They had almost gotten married three years ago but midway during the ceremony, Oliver who had been possessed by Darkseid had attacked them. If it hadn't been for Clark, who knew what would have happened.

When she had told Clark that she had no desire to help superheroes any longer, he had been quiet for a long time before turning to look down at her. "Chloe, whatever you do with your life, I will support you." He had said with one of his famous smiles. She had been relieved that he had at least understood, the rest of the JL boys would take it a lot harder but she hoped that they would come around.

She headed towards her own room which was right next to Justin's, she hadn't really furnished her room besides having a bed and a closet to hang up her clothes. Her eyes landed on one lone suitcase that was currently resting on the bed, inside was her own costume. She had upgraded hers shortly before she had left, she had a Kevlar body suit with night vision sunglasses and a long black wig. Also along with the suit, she had her own tool belt, and a few surprise weapons that she could detach from their holders easily.

She hoped she would never have to use it, the only reason she had even brought it was because Clark had brought it to her. "I know, you're not planning to help heroes anymore." He had said, "But please, just bring it with you, you might need it." He said before pulling her into one of his hugs.

Chloe slowly put the suitcase under her bed and headed towards the closet to pull out one of her old tee shirts and a pair of sweat pants. She quickly changed and grabbed her toothbrush off the nightstand before heading into the bathroom where she had an unopened box of toothpaste waiting for her.

After brushing her teeth, Chloe snuck back towards her sons room and made sure he was still sleeping before heading to her own. As she lay back against the pillows, she tried to forget that she was now officially on her own.

_(The next morning..)_

Chloe woke up to Justin shaking her awake, "Mommy, can you make bweakfast for me?" he begged. Chloe groaned and buried her face in her pillow, "Oh, Justin isn't it early? What time is it?" She asked groggily.

There was a pause, "Uh, I dunno mommy." He finally whispered as he crept up next to her. Chloe slowly met his green eyes with her own, "Justin, give me fifteen minutes ok?" She begged. Justin nodded and dashed off, Chloe sank back into her pillows and stared at her alarm clock. It was exactly six thirty in the morning, well at least she wouldn't be late for her interview.

Almost exactly five minutes passed before Justin got the nerve up to ask her to make breakfast again, to which Chloe gave in. She was dragged towards the kitchenette, where Justin looked at her eagerly. "So what do you want for breakfast kiddo?" She asked as she tousled his already tousled hair. Justin grinned up at her, "Can I have pancakes and scwambled eggs?" he asked with one of his toothy smiles.

Chloe smiled back in spite of herself, "Do you promise not to throw your food around like last time?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Justin gave her a mischievious grin, "I didn't do that." He protested. Chloe rolled her eyes, "My shirt says otherwise Justin." She said and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes.

Justin started telling her all about his dream which had featured bats, "I hate bats mommy, they scare me." He whispered. Chloe finished flipping a pancake and put it on a plate, "Justin bats aren't going to hurt you. They're a lot smaller then you are, in fact I bet you scare them more." She said and chuckled at his indignant expression.

"I do not!" he protested, Chloe pulled out some eggs from the fridge "Are you saying you're not scary Justin?" She asked. Justin eyed the pancakes hungrily, "I am scary I just don't want to scare animals." He said with his eyes downcast.

Chloe smiled and cupped his cheek, "And that's why you're on Superman's side." She whispered before kissing his cheek. Justin's eyes brightened, "I love Superman! Can you read me one of those comics after bweakfast?" he pleaded.

Chloe sighed, "After breakfast mommy has an interview, and you are going to the new preschool. Remember how we met the teacher last week?" She asked as she grabbed a beater for the eggs. Justin groaned and sank down in his chair, "Do I hafta?" he asked

Chloe smiled as she pulled a bowl for the eggs out, "Yes, you have too and next week your dad is going to take care of you remember?" She asked. Her son gave her a very solemn look, "Mommy can't I stay with you fowever?" he asked.

Chloe bit back tears, "Well I'll see you the next week ok and we can read more comics." She said with a weak smile. Justin thought about it for a moment, "Good, I like staying with you mommy." He said. Chloe walked around the kitchenette, "And I love staying with you." She whispered before hugging him and kissing him. "Now let's get those eggs going." She said


	2. Starting at the Gotham Post

**All righty so just in case you guys aren't sure when this takes place here you go: during Batman Begins, and an AU ending version of the series Finale of Smallville.**

Chloe dropped Justin off to his preschool group and headed towards the headquarters of the _Gotham Post_ . It wasn't as impressive as _The Daily Planet_ but Chloe could deal, as soon as she headed towards the basement which was were her interview was taking place she had a flashback.

It was odd to Chloe that she was starting off where she had left off at the _Planet_, for a moment she could picture Clark heading down the stairs ready to ask for help. She shook herself and continued heading down the stairs, the basement was just as busy as the top floors.

People were always trying to get themselves bumped up to a higher floor, so she wasn't surprised to see people on cell phones. She looked around for the editors office and finally found a door with a aged plaque on it.

She straightened her spine and marched forward, clearing her own path through the maze of people. By the time she had reached the door, she was seriously starting to doubt her own sanity as most people had given her a dark look as she passed them.

She hesitated before getting up her courage to knock on the door, there was a pause and then a gruff voice answered, "Come in." Chloe opened the door and strode to where a man of about fifty sat, he had salt and pepper hair that was starting to go bald. He had glasses perched on the end of his nose, and was wearing a pinstriped shirt complete with bow tie and slightly casual pants. The nameplate on the edge of his desk proclaimed that his name was Edward Timmins.

He met Chloe's gaze with his own dark blue eyes, "So you must be Miss Sullivan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Chloe nodded, "Yes, that would be me." She said with a nervous smile. Edward also nodded, "Take a seat." He said and indicted one of two rickety old chairs that resided near his desk.

Chloe sat and placed her bag on the ground near her chair, she met the older man's gaze with a smile. Than Edward looked down at some papers on his desk, "I was reading your resume just before you came in, and I have to say I am impressed. You come highly recommended from _The Daily Planet_ and _Star City: Register_. I also noticed that Madeline Kahn wrote down some high praise about you, so my only question is why did you come all the way to Gotham?" he asked.

Chloe was prepared for this question, "Well, I wanted a fresh start and Gotham seemed like the place to go." She said. Than Edward nodded but he didn't look convinced, "You would have been taken to one of the higher floors, so why did you come to the basement?" he asked.

She smiled, "The basement is where I first started and I would like to work there again." She admitted. Mr. Timmins nodded and stared down at the paperwork on his desk, "Well, Miss Sullivan I would be honored to welcome you to _The Gotham Post_."

Chloe grinned, as they started talking about her salary and then what her first assignment was. She was going to pick up on another girl's assignment in Arkham Asylum. Mr. Timmins had been very hesitant to give her the job, but he gave in after Chloe made her points.

Before she left, Mr. Timmins shook her hand and gave her a grave look, "I want you to know that most people who work here, are hired by the local gangs and higher up thugs to keep an eye on what's printed. Be careful, Miss. Sullivan." He said solemnly before letting her go.

Chloe tried not to let that revelation shake her and gave him a small smile, "I'll keep that in mind." She said and headed out the door, she was now hyper-aware of everyone's gaze on her. She kept her head up and headed towards the desk she had been assigned, she was relieved to see that the desk had drawer's that had locks on them.

She doubted that the locks would deter anyone who really wanted to find out what she had in the drawer's. She was cleaning out the drawer's when someone cleared their throat behind her, she paused and looked behind her to see a man whose face had more pimples then she bothered to count on it. Add to that, they were inflamed, Chloe winced inwardly and tried to maintain eye contact, though it was difficult.

"So, you're taking Sandra's desk huh?" he asked in a wheezing tone of voice. Chloe tried not to grimace but it was difficult, "Yeah, I guess so." She said lightly. The guy grinned and Chloe almost fell out of her chair the guy's teeth were pretty rotted, "The name's John, John Patcher." He said and held out a large hand.

Chloe hesitated and shook it, "Chloe Sullivan." She said with a weak smile the guy's grip lingered on her hand and Chloe hurriedly pulled her hand away. "So what happened to Sandra?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that she was wiping her hand on her jeans.

"Oh, they say that Sandra got a little _too_ close to finding out dirt on Falcone, he's a crime boss." He leaned forward and lowered his voice, "A few months back, she was doing research on Arkham and must have found something, she had called the boss and had a whole story planned out. Right before she could make her way over to HQ, her car exploded, and all her files including her back up files vanished."

John leaned back, his smile started growing "So Sandra got what she deserved." He said with a little smile. Chloe tried not to vomit at the smell his breath gave off, "So Mr. Timmins dropped the story?" She asked. John nodded, "Until you came along." He said and headed off, Chloe looked down at her desk and then it hit her _I never told him about my assignment_.

**More to come soon! And please review :D**


End file.
